Musical One-Shots
by Lady Fiona of Vampire Manor
Summary: So this is just a collection of One-Shots based on or around a song. I take requests. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. An awkward duet

Adrien sighed as his limo approached the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The limo pulled to a stop in front of the shop before he got out of the car, he sighed inwardly once again as he looked up at the tall building before thinking about what happened yesterday that lead him to here.

*yesterday in music class*

"Everyone will split into pairs and will write and record a song for class on Monday." their teacher said as she started to hand out sheets of paper "This is your home work. It has the fundamentals of songwriting."

Adrien looked over to see Chloe looking down at her paper before looking up at him "Oh~ Adrikins~~" Chloe said in a sickening sweet voice "let's pair up!" she said while jumping and walking over to him in order to latch onto his arm

"Oh.. Um.. I- Uh I can't!" adrien said trying to think of an excuse off the top of his head.

"what?" Chloe asked clearly displeased by this statement. "Why not?!"

"I- um I already… have a partner…?" adrien said on the spot "Yeah! I already have a partner." He said hoping that would be enough.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Chole asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh um…" Adrien thought for a moment _ **Come on, Adrien, who doesn't have a partner… Nino is pairing with Alya… than who is Marinette paired with? that's it!**_ "Marinette! I'm paired with Marinette." Adrien said sweating slightly hoping she would just go with it.

"Oh.. Um Y-yeah totally!" Marinette said confused looking to adrien before quickly catching on. "We are totally paired up for this project!" Marinette said lying as best as she could.

"Oh yeah?! than who is four-eyes paired up with?!" Chloe asked getting madder and madder by the second, but, with this she was sure she had them.

"Nino." Alya said smugly before going to stand by him.

Chloe growled before stomping off.

"So.." Alya trailed off before continuing "Are you going to make my" Alya trailed off again before walking over to marinette draping an arm over her shoulders and putting a hand on Marinettes heart dramatically "dear, sweet, innocent, and not to mention, honest, Marinette a lair? or are you going to be her partner for this project?" She asked coyly

Adrien looked taken aback as he looked at Marinette "D-did you want to be my partner?" Adrien asked tilting his head a little in a questioning manner.

"Oh, Um Y-yes. I-if you mind don't, I-i mean D-don't mind!" Marinette said as she looked away embarrassed at her mix up of words.

Adrien chuckled at how cute that was "Sure, your place or mine?" he asked kindly

Marinette gaped at him _ **he actually wants to do it?**_ she shook her head gently "M-my house w-would be um better…" marinette said carefully thinking and saying her words "I-i think" She whispered

Adrien nodded "Great how does noon sound?" He asked as he began putting his books in his bag.

"Tomorrow?" Marinette asked focusing on the desk and her books.

"Yeah."

"T-that sounds um p-perfect." she said putting her last book in, "I-i can write the s-song." looking to the ground blushing even more before kicking her foot back and forth gently "if you want" she whispered.

"Sure, if you want to." Adrien said as he looked at his phone "Oh! man, I gotta go. See ya Nino! See you tomorrow Marinette." adrien said as he ran off to get to his limo.

*back to now*

Adrien looked down _ **I was so sure yesterday. but now I'm not so sure, I mean, I have liked Marinette for almost a year now. I just don't know if I'm ready for this. No, deep breath, you've got this. you are an amazing singer**_ adrien walked to the door of the bakery. he stopped to take one last deep breath before walking into the shop. He heard the bell ring over head. _**you are handsome, you are fun, you are funny. you are Adrien Agreste.**_

"Hello and welcome!" Sabine said as adrien walked in. "how can I help you?"

"Actually I'm here for my project with Marinette." Adrien said cooly.

"Oh so this is the project partner, head on up. she's been expecting you." Sabine pointed to the stairs, adrien smiled before walking up and heading to the front door of their apartment.

He took one last deep breath before knocking.

Marinette was in her room when the dreaded knocks came. she almost screamed as she turned to her door. she finished her last few touches to her room and mic setup before running down stairs, when she reached the door she straightened out her shirt before opening the door.

"H-hi Adrien." Marinette said shyly. she opened the door wider and stepped to the side so he could come in then motioned for him to enter "welcome"

he smiled before walking in "thank you." he said as he walked past her, "so, where are we doing this thing?" he asked looking over to her.

She shut the door before looking at him and smiling "My room" she said before leading to her room.

When they got in her room he glanced around, "it's the same as when I came to practice for gaming tournament." Adrien said sitting in the chair she gestured to.

"o-oh yeah, well I changed a few tiny things but not much." she said before picking through some papers and handing him a small stack. "This is the s-song, w-what do you think?" she asked looking at him with shy eyes filled with hope and expectation.

Adrien read through it before holding the papers at his side and looking at her with a very serious look. "I… Love it!" he said throwing his hands in the air. "It's cute and fun and I can't wait to sing it!" adrien said looking at the mic ready to go.

"O-ok! Let's do this!" Marinette said before turning on the mic and began recording.

 **~ An Awkward Duet by Jon Cozart and Dodie ~**

 **(I suggest looking up the song and listening to it as you read)**

Marinette picks up her ukulele and begins to play

 **Adrien: Do you want to go first?**

 **Cause I'm happy to wait, I~**

 **Practiced really hard**

 **but I'm finding it strange to start- with you**

 **Marinette: So, How does it go?**

 **I've forgotten the tune, I~**

 **haven't warmed up today**

 **so I might sound a bit strange**

 **yes I do**

 **Cause I**

 **Adrien: can**

 **Marinette: Sing**

 **Adrien: I**

 **Together: Swear it's true**

 **I'm just a little nervous in front of you**

 **Adrien: So, who's on third?**

 **I think I'm better at Mel-o-dy~**

 **oh, I'm going to get it wrong**

 **shall we try another song?**

…

 **No? ok.**

 **Marinette: Let's just go for a take**

 **see how we sound**

 **my heart is beating fast, oh vocal cords please last**

 **here we go**

 **cause I**

 **Adrien: Can**

 **Marinette: Sing**

 **Adrien: I**

 **Together: swear it's true**

 **I'm just a little nervous in front of you.**

 **Marinette: Adodadodo**

 **Adrien: Adodadodo**

 **Marinette: Adodadodo**

 **Adrien: Adodadodo**

 **Aaaahhhhh**

 **Marinette: Aaahhh**

 **Adrien: Ladadadada**

 **Marinette: Aaahhh**

 **Together: Ooooooohhhhhhh aaaahhhhh**

 **Marinette: Hey, we sound good**

 **Adrien: yeah, we sound good**

 **Marinette: Yeah, we sound good**

 **Adrien: we sound so good**

 **Marinette: Yeah, we sound good**

 **Adrien: Dadadadadada**

 **We sound so good**

 **we sound so good**

 **Marinette: Yeah, we sound good**

 **Adrien: Yeah Aaaooo**

 **Marinette: Yeah**

 **Adrien: Nananana**

 **Marinette: ooo**

 **Yeah, we sound good**

 **yeah we sound good**

 **Adrien: we sound so sound so good**

 **Marinette: Yeah, we sound gooooooooooooooooood**

Adrien looks at marinette and blushes from the note shivering a little at hearing her delicious voice.

marinette blushes and ceases to play for a few moments before continuing.

 **Marinette: I think I messed up**

 **I just wanted to improvise**

 **shall we try another day?**

 **Adrien: I think I sounded great, so…**

 **Marinette: cause I**

 **Adrien: can**

 **Marinette: sing**

 **Adrien: I**

 **Together: swear it's true**

 **I'm just a little nervous..  
in front of you**

They end the song and turn off the mic. After listening to it and making sure it's perfect they rip off 3 discs 1 for class, 1 for adrien, and 1 for marinette. They smile at each other.

"We should do this again!" adrien says looking at marinette "It was fun and I liked spending time alone with you."

Marinette blushed brighter and nodded quickly, she didn't trust herself to talk right now.

Adrien looked at his phone to check the time. He sighed and looked up at her. "Sorry, but I have to run, I have shoot in 30 minutes. I wish I could stay longer. Let's do this again soon, You can write the song again. if you don't mind, that is." Adrien said standing up and stretching a little

"Mmm No I-I don't mind. J-just tell me when." She smiled at him and walked him to the door

"Will do. Until then" Adrien said as he gave her a small bow in a very Chat Noir manner and walked out to his limo. Looking forward to class and the next time they would sing together.

 **Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! here is the link to the song and to the video that gave me the inspiration to write this. Thank you and I do take requests. Bye!**

 **Here is the orginal -** **watch?v=IU5vKbyc3c8**

 **Here is the vid that gave the inspiration -** **watch?v=tnX9Anvx3P8**


	2. Everything has changed

**Hey guys! So i was asked by Demi Clayton to continue. Honestly, it was supossed to be a One-Shot, and I thought about just saying no and going on my merry way.** _ **But~~~**_ **I did say you can request and I was already considering writing another One-shot. So, I've decided to continue and make a Series of one-shots! *Plays fanfare in background in a hero pose.* thank you again for reading the first one and here is the next.**

 **This is in a AU where Adrien and Marinette are already dating and write and perform songs together. Also there are no miraculous.**

 **Once again I Suggest that you listen to the song as you read the part with it.**

 **-** **watch?v=NncXAO1UiXQ**

 **Enjoy!**

Adrien smiled as his Limo pulled up in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he got out the car and picked up the freshly picked roses from the seat next to where he was sitting just moments ago.

He took a deep breath smelling the delicious smells coming from the shop before sighing contently. He had just gotten back from a modeling job in Japan, he had been gone a week and it was far to long. He missed his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng so very much on this trip. Well, to be honest he missed her every trip. He had gotten back a day early and was excited to see his beautiful, and amazing girlfriend.

Adrien walked up to the familiar door and walked in. The ringing of the bell and amazing smell made him feel at home. Looking at the counter where Sabine Dupain-Cheng stood wiping off surface he smiled and waved with his free hand. "Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng, How are you?" Adrien asked as he walked forward and stopped in front of the counter.

"Adrien! You're back early, I'm sure Marinette will be ecstatic. I'm doing well, how about yourself?" she asked kindly before walking around the counter to give Adrien a hug. Sabine thought of Adrien as a Son-in-Law, she was confident that it wouldn't be long until he had the title anyways.

"I'm great!" Adrien said returning the hug and smiling at the shorter older women he considered family. "I'm doing especially well because I get to see my dear Mari today." He said beaming from ear to ear at the thought of seeing his lovely lady.

"Well then, I won't stand in your way. Marinette is upstairs, I think she just finished your newest song." Sabine said walking with Adrien to the stairs smiling and gesturing to the stairs.

"Oh? I'm excited to hear it, I have no idea how she writes them. Not to mention the songs are always amazing. I wish I could write like she can." Adrien said taking a step up the stairs but still giving Sabine his full attention.

Sabine smiled at how patient he was being with her. "Yes, well you better get going." Sabine turned at the sound of the bell ringing from the lobby the bakery. "Ah, music to my ears." she smiled and waved before walking back to the counter. From the stairs adrien could hear Sabine give a very warm welcome, he smiled as he all but ran up the stairs in his haste to see Marinette.

Marinette had fallen asleep after finishing their latest song, it had taken her _forever_ to think of the male parts and gave her a headache.

Adrien walked to the door of the apartment and walked inside. He and Marinette decided a while ago that since they have been dating for so long it was okay to just go inside. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked in. As he walked towards the stairs to Marinette's bedroom he heard gentle snores coming from the couch. Stopping in his tracks he turned and decided to investigate. Adrien walked to the living room area and saw a stack of papers on the table he picked them up in his free hand a read a line 'I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.' Adrien was about to go to the first page when he heard gentle snoring from behind him. Remembering his original objective he turned around to find a sleeping Beauty, And just like any other princess he thought he should wake her from her deep sleep with true love's kiss.

Adrien sent the papers and roses down gently on the coffee table, bending down on one knee. He gently cupped her face in one hand before placing a sweet kiss to her lips. His lips molded perfectly with hers and as quickly as he put his lips to hers, he pulled away. Her blue eyes fluttered open from the kiss.

"It's true." Adrien whispered to her gently. "A princess really is woken with true love's kiss." Marinette blushed profusely before tackling Adrien

"Adrien!" she shouted with giggling "When did you get back?"

Adrien Laughed and pulled her closer. "I got back today. Oh how I missed you!" Adrien kissed the top of her head gently.

"I missed you, too!" Marinette said as she snuggled closer to him, just enjoying his presence. After about 10 minutes and almost dosing off twice Marinette remembered the song she had spent hours upon hours writing.

Marinette pulled away gently. Adrien made a noise of protest and Marinette giggled at him. "I spent hours writing this song, I want to know what you think of it." Marinette said as she stood up and went to pick up the papers. She gasped upon seeing the roses. "Are these for me?" She asked picking them up and smelling them.

"Of course." Adrien said as he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

Marinette giggled and picked up the papers with her free hand. "I love them" She said as she turned to look him in the eyes and kissed his nose. "And this..." She trailed off as she handed the papers to Adrien. "Is for you."

Adrien took the papers and sat on the couch taking a giggling Marinette with him. He read the papers and smiled at the words. He read it over once more before looking at Marinettes expectant eyes. He smiled and caressed her cheek "It is amazing, I'm sure it will be a hit." He said giving her a peck on her nose.

Marinette smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy you like it!" she said snuggleing up to him and sighing contently.

"Should we practice it? Or…?" Adrien asked trailing off at the end.

"Let's stay like this for a while" Marinette snuggled closer to him. Adrien smiled and held her tight and layed down on the couch, Marinette on top of him. They layed for a bit before they both drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each others warmth.

Several days later, the song was fully practice and ready to go. They stood up before all their friends and family. "This song was written by Marinette, It's called 'Everything has changed.' Here we go" Adrien said as he began to play the guitar.

 **Marinette: All I know, this morning when I woke**

 **Is I know something now, know something I didn't before.**

 **And all I've seen since 18 hours ago**

 **Is green eyes and your freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **Both: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.**

 **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

' **Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All i know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is**

 **Everything has changed**

 **Adrien: And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

 **And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

 **And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

 **The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

 **Taking flight making me feel right like**

 **Both: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

' **Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All i know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is**

 **Everything has changed**

 **Bridge (Both): Come back and tell me why**

 **I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh,**

 **And meet me there tonight**

 **And let me know it's not all in my mind**

 **Marinette: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

 **I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

 **Both: all I know is we said "Hello"**

 **And your eyes look like coming home**

 **All I know is a simple name**

 **Everything has changed**

 **All i know is you held the door**

 **You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

 **All I know since yesterday is**

 **Everything has changed**

 **Marinette: All I know is we said "Hello"**

 **So dust off your highest hopes**

 **All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

 **All I know is a new found grace**

 **All my days I'll know your face**

 **All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

The last notes from the guitar faded, the room fell silent before it erupted into cheers. "That was amazing!" Marinette's best friend Alya said as she ran over and gave her a hug. "Girl, you and this boy right here are going places!" Alya said as she pointed at Adrien "Mind if I get a pic for the Newspaper?" Alya asked as she pulled out her camera.

Marinette giggled and shook her head and posed with Adrien as Alya took the pictures. After getting lots of praise Marinette snuck out of the apartment to hide in the hallway and get some fresh air. A few minutes into her relaxation Adrien came out and smiled at her. "Thought I might find you here." He said as he hugged her, resting his chin of her head.

"Well of course, crowds have never been my thing." Marinette said before she sighed happily with their position as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Mari" Adrien said looking down into her beautiful blue-bell eyes.

"And I love you Adrien." Marinette said as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. They didn't know if they would get far in music business, but it didn't matter. As long as they had each other, they could make it through anything.

 **Hey Guys, thanks again for reading! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought and if you have any requests please let me know! I would love to write a fic based on a song or idea you suggest so please do! Lots of Love! Bye!**


End file.
